dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Future
Dragon Ball Future is a spin-off series based on the period between the end of the Cell saga and the beginning of the Black Goku saga in Dragon Ball Super. This short series showcases Trunk's struggle against the Majin Buu crisis, aswell as new enemies and relationships. There are 14 episodes in the series to date. Episodes Episode 1: Beginning of a Fresh Future Trunks kills the Androids that have been threatening his timeline and now the apocalyptic Earth is finally safe. To revive the fallen, Bulma has recruited Trunks to help locate the Dragon Balls on New Namek. Episode 2: The Challenge on Namek As Bulma and Trunks arrive on New Namek, they are greeted by a horrific group of outlaws. These outlaws have captured three of the Dragon Balls, and are keeping the Grand Elder hostage. Episode 3: Trunks takes on Ness Trunks and Captain Ness face off for the fate of New Namek and the Dragon Balls. Can Super Saiyan Trunks defeat this surprisingly powerful foe? Meanwhile, Bulma sneaks into the outlaw's base to rescue the captured Namekians. Episode 4: Trunks Ascends Trunks can feel Ness' attack power growing at a rapid rate, this new technique could not only destroy him but can also destroy the planet. Trunks finds a way of breaking through his invincibility barrier, by using a new technique. Episode 5: Gathering the Remaining Dragon Balls With the outlaws taken care of, the Namekians grant Bulma and Trunks the remaining Dragon Balls. With the balls, Bulma wishes for the people who died from the androids wrath on Earth to be restored. Although, Trunks cannot seem to find Goku, Vegeta or the others that died. Episode 6: Seven Years Later, A New Threat Seven years pass, and the Earth seems to be at it's most peaceful since the Android attack that took place 7 years ago. However, Trunks notices a strange disturbance, when numerous amounts of people are found dead. Episode 7: Babidi and Dabura Attack! Trunks locates Babidi, a wizard with the goal of resurrecting the powerful Majin Buu along with his side-kick, the demon king Dabura. Can Trunks defeat them both and prevent Majin Buu from resurrecting? Episode 8: The Battle Continues: Trunks vs. Dabura Part 2 The conclusion of the battle between Trunks and Dabura. Trunks puts his Super Saiyan 2 form to use by killing Babidi. Episode 9: Spirit of Majin Buu Babidi inflicts a curse on Trunks before he meet his demise. This curse infact causes Trunks to encounter the old spirit of Kid Buu in his dreams...although it's not as strong as the real version. Episode 10: Trunks and Mai Trunks rescues a woman named Mai, during a war in a village. The two form a relationship during their co-operation against the mobsters. Episode 11: Goku Returns Trunks believes he's encountered Goku, but is soon shocked to realize that he's an impostor. In fact, this Goku has immense evil within. Can Bulma, Mai and Trunks prevent Goku from destroying Earth? Episode 12: Super Saiyan 2 Trunks vs. Black Goku Goku has identified himself as Black Goku, and his mission is to destroy the inhabitants on this planet. Trunks is infuriated by his goal, therefore, he powers up to his maximum to stop this new terror. Episode 13: Black Goku's True Terror Black Goku seems to be getting the upper-hand on Trunks, countering his strongest attacks. In addition, Black Goku's power is growing at a magnificent level. Therefore, Trunks is forced to retreat. Episode 14: Reliving the Nightmare | Quest to Return to the Past A fallen Trunks is carried back to the ruins of Capsule Corporation by Mai and Bulma, and the new threat is attacking countless cities. Bulma decides to gain energy for the time machine, in hope that Trunks can return to the past to gain help from Gohan and Vegeta.